mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 10)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Revenge Conna, Martin, Finn, Jenny and Violet quickly took a step backwards into the sun, where Blaine looked at them viciously. "Ha!" Jenny laughed, "Well now look! Now theres nothing you can do to get us! Nothing!" "Why would you say something like that?" Conna asked. "Have you never read any books, seen any movies?! You never say stuff like that!" "Come on, what's he going to do?" As the words came out of Jenny's mouth, a drop of water landed on her head. A large storm started, quickly shading out the sun. The group looked at Blaine, who started grinning and walking towards them. "Thats what." Conna answered. "Run!" As the others started running, Conna drew his guitar, and swung it at Blaine, who dodged. Conna jumped onto a pipe on the wall, and climbed up onto the roof. When he got up. He saw Blaine was there, waiting for him. "Look Blaine." Conna said. "We can end this now. I have bigger problems to deal with than you, so why not just go back into your house?" "Ah yes," Blaine responded, "You're bigger problems with Chaz McFreely. The plan worked better than I predicted." "What?!" "Do you really think he thought of that plan by himself? When I gave him the idea, he agreed. So he puts on the show which I find amusing." "Okay Blaine, I was going to offer you the easy way out, but you choose to help Chaz McFreely. Now we do this the hard way!" "No Conna. It gets hard for you now, because now you learn the full powers of the Vampire! Prepare to be my vampire, Discomanic!" "Discomanicx!" Conna yelled, charging at Blaine. As Conna swiped with his guitar, Blaine teleported behind him in a puff of black smoke. Conna went to him him again to find him teleport to the other side of the roof. Conna jumped to him, and saw Blaine holding a sword. Blaine jumped towards Conna, who blocked with his guitar. Conna started pushing Blaine backwards, but as he pushed Blaine and himself off the roof, Blaine teleported, and Conna grabbed a pipe, and climbed up. "Submit to me now!" Blaine boomed. "It would make this easier!" "Why would I do that?" Conna asked. "Because you can not touch me!" Conna thought for a second, and then climbed up to the highest part of the roof, on one of the wires, and held his guitar, pointing it upwards. A lightning bolt struck his guitar, and started overloading all of the systems. Blaine, confused, stepped on the wire. He instantly started getting electrocuted, and after a while he screamed: "This isn't over, Conna!" And like that, he turned into black smoke. Conna, started falling, but he managed to get hold of a pipe. He jumped to to Violet, Jenny, Martin and Finn. "I need a hospital." Conna said, incredibly weakened. Before anyone responded, Violet shoved Conna into some tall grass, and a net got shot around Violet, Martin, Finn and Jenny. "We caught four." Chaz, coming from a hiding place stated. Some people came and tranquilized them all, and then started carrying them away. Conna weakly got up and started running towards Brandi's house. As he sprinted as fast as he could, he turned. To see everyone districted. Everyone except Chaz, who stood, staring at him. Conna quickly turned to Brandi's house and continued running. Category:Over Chapters